Knowing you
by Aralka
Summary: It was just another mission they were sent on...Question: What was diffrent that time? Answer: They finally became aware of their feelings...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: See the pairing for yourself. Sorry, not much action in this part. Whoo-hoo, I'm the most craptacular writer on earth. Yay. I hate myself and my silly, childish writing! (sobs)

Disclaimer: I hate myself and I don't own Naruto

* * *

His dirty, sweated hands were currently tangled in her hair, although she could feel one of them slip out and trace the outline of her body. Good, her scalp began to hurt a little. 

His legs immobilized any movements she might try, by hooking around hers', his knee already pushing to part thighs. She couldn't make a sound, as his tongue was still inside her mouth, giving her a taste of alcohol and saliva, which, mixed with hers, dripped down their bodies.

With her hands on his chest, Ino could feel sweaty muscles under slightly torn and bloodied shirt. Idly, she wondered if he got like that because of her or was he like that from the beginning.

He groaned and gripped her hips when she moved her fingers downwards, in a painfully slow motion. She could feel her skirt move a little further up, never mind it's so short. His large hand was placed on her thigh, drawing nearer and nearer to that place between her legs...

When suddenly he got perfectly still, apart from the shudder that shook his body. The heated kiss was broke and the Yamanaka resisted the urge to spit on the floor. That taste inside her mouth was horrible.

She looked at him carefully, trying to judge whether her cover slipped or she had made any mistake. Everything seemed perfect, just a second ago.

However, right now something was clearly wrong. The man, practically on top of her, pressing her to the wall with his body, moved to turn around.

That's when Ino saw, or more like, felt, it too. The killing intend spread through the dark and narrow street, clearly seeping out of the man who stood, leaning on the wall across from them, looking at the scene. Ino could clearly see veins around his eyes and the angry, white glare the drunken man received. He trembled again, taking more and more steps away from the blonde.

Without further explanations, Neji Hyuuga came up and swiftly grabbed what was left from the disgusting shirt just to threw it onto the wall, with the owner of it, of course. Not before he hit the shirt owners' stomach with 'gentle fist'.

It was a matter of seconds, but Ino managed to re-adjust her skirt and button everything loose. Scowling, she ran to the prodigy who went onto the busy street, as if nothing happened.

"That's not the first time we go on the same mission and it's not the first time you get in my way! Answer me finally, damnit!" The whole statement lost a lot on its' force because Ino had to hiss it in an angry whisper, instead screaming it furiously.

But their position was currently in the Cloud Village and both ninja were disguised as average, random people. Such statements could only ruin their mission.

"We'll talk about it in the hotel," he whispered back, on the corner of his mouth. "Now there's not the place and time for such discussions."

Ino obeyed her leader, although she couldn't help but feel anxious about the anger his posture signalized.

Ino Yamanaka and Neji Hyuuga often went on spying mission together. Their cooperation was almost perfect, and their abilities only added to that. Neji was a respectable leader and even someone with Yamanaka genes calmed down under his famous glare.

Usually, their assignments took place in an enemy village, where they would stay for few days, gathering information.

At first, it was hard for them to get along and almost everyone poked their forehead when the Hokage sent them together for the first time-surprisingly, it worked. Hyuuga needed some time to get used and open up to someone- and after few missions, the two pale shinobis were finally able to act normally. In short, they got used to each other's flaws.

As soon as the door closed after them in their small, hotel room, Ino threw her bag on the bed and put her hands on her hips in a demanding manner. Neji simply stood still, waiting for her to begin.

"Time to sort this matter once and for all, Hyuuga." Ino raised her voice, poking him in the chest. He didn't even flinch. "Why don't you let me spy in my own way?" Many, many more accusing and bitter remarks just begged to get out of her mouth but Ino stubbornly refused to get so angry so soon. First, she wanted to hear what was his reply.

After a moment of silence, her leader finally formed an answer. "I won't allow such dirty tricks, like seducing, on my missions."

Ino could feel her blood boil a little. She took a deep breath. "I'm not a child, Neji. I'm a jounin, just like you, and I demand to be treated as such! Woman's body is just another weapon, to make men weaker. Such tactics are widely used and you know it! Hell, the Hokage herself approved of spies doing so! So...why won't you at least trust me as your equal comrade?" The last part came a little weaker and quieter than she meant. Ino shook her head mentally. She refuse to let him know how much a simple sign of trust means to her!

The next what came from the Hyuuga's lips was one of the last things she'd expected him to say.

"Are you that desperate to fuck someone?" The low murmur was a sign of something bigger, something more powerful coming. What, she didn't know.

For a moment Ino could only gape. The way his eyes stared at her made her feel so defenseless. Like he could see everything inside her soul.

And it wasn't good, since they way he whispered it sounded like...like an offer. Combined with the intense stare he was currently giving her, it didn't help.

Ino could feel something hot pulsate inside her. Especially, when he started at her, making the blonde back away until she hit a wall.

Ino's heart beat wildly inside her chest, obviously trying to make a huge hole. She held her breath and waited for Neji to finally reach her and...

"I'm going to get something to eat. Stay here, today's work is finished." Before she could open her eyes, the man was already out, closing the door with a thud.

_...And what? What did I expect him to do? Act like that drunken guy, back there? Get a grip, Yamanaka! That's Hyuuga Neji you're talking about. Remember, cold and calm, always. He would never act like this._

Just why, oh why, did it make her so disappointed?

* * *

As soon as cold, evening air brushed over him, Neji could feel his nerves relax a little. He pushed away guilty thoughts about reacting too harshly on his comrade; he'd make it up to her, somehow, in his own way. 

Deep down, he knew Ino was right. It was common for woman to use their charms while spying. There were even special lessons in seducing, for female ninja.

However...he really couldn't help the rage that washed through him whenever _Ino_ used it. She's under his command. She belongs to him and him alone.

The Hyuuga grimaced slightly at the uncharacteristic emotions he displayed. His forehead creased as he entered the shop. That girl. She was confusing him and causing to act irrational.

How could that be possible?

Maybe, because they shared many...not exactly intimate, however Neji considered them moments when he'd been as close as he could to another human. Time they spent together was treasured very deeply inside his memory and gave him strength during some missions. Sometimes, shinobis' are forced to do things they aren't proud of. He did such as well as Ino. (The disgusted expression on her face, masked with fake smile never fooled his skilled eye.) As far as he could remember, Ino was always there. Whenever he moped, snapped...she was always there. Her loud ways were far more appreciated than sympathy others showed.

The prodigy finally reached the shelf with traditional and easy to make noodles, along with some soups in powder. Ino isn't a reliable cook yet, so it's better to buy things that didn't involve her using the kitchen too much.

He picked up a few bags and made his way to the cash, when something caught his eye. A bright, blue and green pack of cookies, covered in white chocolate. He thought for a moment, before realizing why it looked so familiar. From time to time, he saw them in her hands. She even offered one to him, which he took stoically. They were good; sweet, yet filling. And it was a nice sensation when the chocolate melted on his tongue. Ino told him then that they were her favorite sweets. She ate them, even while being on diets.

Neji went through all the events that took place on the mission.

He couldn't remember Ino holding a bright bag and munching on the baked good, sending bits around.

* * *

Ino just finished her bath when she heard the door open and close again. Drying and dressing herself, she wasn't surprised one bit when she saw familiar, lean figure on the nearby table, obviously writing something. 

"There's food on the table in the kitchen. Eat something before you go to sleep." Her leader spoke, not even turning to face or look at her. She nodded, noticing the steaming bowl on the desk, and, still sulking a little, went to the other room to prepare herself supper. When she came back, after few minutes with a warm sensation inside her stomach, something new caught her eyes. Neji was sitting at the desk, just like she left him, but...

There was a foreign object on their bed.

Inspecting it a little closer, the Yamanaka recognized familiar bag and smiled, despite her previous sour mood. Touched, she glanced at the back of her teammate with warmth in her eyes-and even though he couldn't see it, she was sure he felt how much the gesture was appreciated.

Neji often did something like this- more accurately, after each fall out with her. Ino never inquired about it, nor did he explained his behavior. That didn't matter to her, surprisingly-as long as he did something like that for her, it was enough. She was afraid that, if she made the slightest wrong move, it'd end.

As the sound of ripping bag and quiet, delighted munching reached his ears- Neji couldn't help but smile slightly.

Knowing from experience how dangerous it was to disturb the leader while writing a daily report and thinking of a strategy for the next day, Ino kept herself busy with brushing the long ponytail. As she put down the brush, a familiar voice startled her.

"Go to sleep. From what I'd seen, you had a rough day." The whole sentence was said in a light tone, however Ino could sense a hint of irony and anger behind it. It was almost unnoticeable, but undoubtedly, it was present. "This mission should end in two days. Tomorrow, we'll part again, just this time you are going to the East Side of the town. Then, the day after tomorrow, if our assumptions are correct, we'll go together to that hideout and eliminate him."

Ino muttered a sound that meant agreement and slipped under covers on the big bed. They always chose a room for married couples, because it was the most convenient one. Separated a little from others, guaranteed a safe way to discuss plans. What's more, when they were together it wasn't so strange to the hotel's servants.

Come to think of it, she never actually slept with Neji in any bed. He was gone when she woke up and still working when she fell asleep.

It was cold, she shuddered, suddenly longing for the warmth her comrade provided. During the walks they took, she could feel his characteristic heat. Sometimes, it was almost impossible not to launch herself on his arm. Keyword: almost.

Her feet brushed together in a feeble attempt to warm up a bit. No use. The urge to get him to the bed grew stronger.

_Yea, right. What am I supposed to say? Hey Neji, come into the bed and warm me up? No, thank you, I'd rather die._

For a moment, she settled to watch his bent back, waiting for the mattress to warm a little bit. She could see his muscles move as he wrote something on the scroll.

Eyelids began to get heavier and heavier, slowly closing the blue orbs. She used last bits of her strength to focus at the figure one, last time. It moved, so she closed her eyes completely, acting on instinct. She heard shifting and felt warmth on her cheek. When the rough texture moved and brushed back some of her bangs, she recognized it as a hand. The weight on the bed got bigger. The delicate movement on her cheek didn't stop.

Cracking one eye open, she saw her leader sitting by her with a gentle smile. His fingers covered her vision so she had to close eyes again.

_Is this a dream...?_

Oh, yes it has to be a dream. Because Neji would never be so gentle and affectionate with her. Because Neji would never show his emotions so openly. Because he would never neglect work just for her...just to warm her up and press her already limp body against his hard chest...

* * *

Sorry for the freaky chapter, all you NejiIno fans. I'll try to make the next one better, I promise. It's a twoshot, so the next one will be the last one as well. 

I wanted to write a fanfic/oneshot about Neji and Ino for quite a long time. I just had no idea for a plot. In the end, it turned out horrible. I feel as if I just corrupted the BEAUTIFUL NejixIno pairing. I hate myself. Still, it'd be nice if you reviewed-even with a flame.

Still, NejiIno rock my soul. Please, review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow. I never expected for this fic to be THAT popular. 14 reviews? That's a lot to me, for 1 chapter. THANK YOU! 

As I said, this is the end. for some reason I don't like this story. Dunno why. Except the ending, I like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Ino yawned lazily, refusing to open her eyes. The place she was currently in provided her with warmth and safety. Softness was encircling her from every side and it was just begging to be cuddled tightly. The scent of spring rain, mixed with ground and something distinctly familiar, only added to the great pleasure of resting in warm rays of sun.

Oh, that's right. Now she remembered. That scent belongs to Neji.

When the statement got registered, all the blissful feeling was gone. Everything from the previous day came crashing on her-who she really is, what she's doing and, most importantly, what she's supposed to do.

Certainly not lying in a warm bed, with her leader tightly pressed to her body.

The second that thought passed her sleep influenced mind, Ino shoot up, blushing furiously. However, the moment her gaze fell on the other side of the bed, she discovered that there was nothing to be flustered about. All that was left, were crumpled sheets on her side. No Hyuuga in sight.

She held back the feeling of disappointment that grew inside her like a bubble -threatening to burst ever second now. A lump was growing in her throat.

_Why?_

That's when she noticed some stuff lying on the night desk. There was a note, folded in two. When Ino picked it up, a cookie fell on the floor.

_Her_ cookie.

Hesitantly focusing on the paper, she began to read the familiar, neat handwriting.

_Ino,_

_As planned, you go to the East side of the town. No seducing, just ask for gossips. It's an order and if you go against it, I will personally see to your punishment. We'll meet here at 3 p.m. Don't make me go looking for you again._

_Neji_

The whole letter was addressed in a formal, almost cold way. Ino shuddered, feeling goose bumps on her skin.

_Neji, what did you do to me?_

Why was it always like this? _An order, punishment, don't make me go looking for you_...Why did he always treated her like he was only a leader?

She thought they were friends. After that cookie accident, she was sure of it!

Then, her gaze fell on the baked good on the floor and she swallowed hard, picking it up. Rolling it slowly in her hand, Ino read the letter once again.

And whether it was PMS, the fact that her last cookie got dirty on the floor or that certain cold-hearted, white-eyed prodigy treated her so coldly, it didn't matter. Ino just did what she felt like doing; she always was straightforward.

So, she sat on the bed and cried.

* * *

Neji quickly wandered through the West side of the town, although not too quick as to not appear suspicious. He had the normal stoic expression on his face, nevertheless for someone that knew him, it would be obvious that he's very disturbed. The almost invisible frown was evident.

What _was_ he thinking?

It was the 100th time the Hyuuga asked himself that question and still, there was no answer. He was her leader, damnit!

_I'm her leader damnit! _

What was his brain thinking when he slipped into bed with her? What fucking, crazy idea was born inside his brain that made him cuddle up to the blonde for two straight hours and even then he was reluctant to let go?

What was it?

His facial expression softened when he remembered how she shivered under the fabric. Thanks to Byakugan he could see everything- a fact he often took advantage of. Like yesterday.

His teammate was cold, shivering in the bed so it's natural that he wanted to warm her up. Ino is under his command, after all. She's his responsibility.

The whole monologue, full of excusing himself that just took place inside his brain, only made it sound worse. He knew that it wasn't the cold that made him go to the blonde-well, maybe not entirely.

For, would he cuddle like that to Naruto if he were under his command? Or Tenten? Sakura? Chouji?

Or Lee? Would he give Lee a big, bear hug if he were under his command?

Even worse, _Gai_?

_No chance in hell._

Why Ino then? Why only her?

Why _always_ her?

Neji didn't know...and that frustrated him greatly. Before his intellectual debate could go any further, his mission subject had appeared so the Hyuuga pushed all thoughts out of his head. No time for that now.

He'd broken enough rules during this mission.

* * *

Ino looked around the busy street, searching for potential gossip-source. Old women who were selling goods at the market would've been perfect...If only Ino was in the right mood.

Her eyes wandered to the window shop. A reflection of depressed, sad, young woman could be seen. Blue eyes were a little red from crying and cheeks were flushed.

Ino smiled bitterly. _Baka..._she thought to herself, touching her face on the glass.

It was almost the said hour when Ino slouched to her room in the hotel. Standing for hours at the fishing stool just listening to some old woman ramble about her grandchildren was not considered as fun in her dictionary.

Search closer to 'Slice my wrists now'.

Basically, Ino just managed to confirm the previous information she got. It wasn't something special, but it was something at least. Her tiny recorder hidden inside clothes, was the evidence in case someone decides to sue them for killing an innocent human. Such things happened, rarely but they did. That's why assassin/spying missions took twice longer than needed. The time was needed to gather evidence.

The blonde finally made it to the room, barely in time. As expected, Neji was already there, lying on the bed with his eyes open.

_Act normal. Nothing happened, right?_

Right. Nothing indeed happened and that was the problem. Although, that's a little misunderstanding here. Something happened with her.

Something that made her feel happy and sad when her gaze landed on the slim body on the bed. Something that made her heart squeeze with longing when she glanced at his face, eyes lingering on thin, bloodless lips...

Something happened, which wasn't right.

_Act normal. Don't lose that little thing you both share...as comrades._

"So!" she chirped, obviously startling her teammate. The Hyuuga twitched and merely glanced at her before turning his emotionless stare back at the ceiling. "I gathered essential information. We can leave tomorrow, if you'd like." That last sentence, subtle hope that he'll offer her one night more in this hotel with him...

"Hn."

_Figures. _

Ino sighed inwardly and, with fake cheerful voice began to enlighten every detail of her day.

* * *

"So, then she said that those fish aren't fresh just like the ones that guy brings, so he couldn't be fishing like he claimed..."

Neji warily closed his eyes, the silver voice ringing inside his head non-stop. His eyelids felt just so heavy. The Hyuuga had various reports to write during the night...as well as watching over Yamanaka's sleep. She often had nightmares, and judging by the sounds she made, they were about her own way of spying. Another reason to forbid her from doing so.

Slowly, his muscles unwind. He took a deep breath, relaxing his tensed body. Words got slowly mixed in his brain, bumping into each other, especially that she was speaking in a fast motion...now it's only her voice, ringing sliver tones,

_Ringing...ringing...ringing..._

For the first time in his life, Neji didn't notice when he fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Still chatting about something randomly, Ino came out of the kitchen, with a warm bowl full of noodles. Again, her longing gaze fell on the bed- and the sentence she was currently saying, got choked on.

Neji was sleeping.

Placing the bowl on the nearby desk or shelf, or whatever, Ino neared the bed on tiptoes. She eyed him carefully, with breath caught in her lugs.

_This is the first time I'm seeing Neji's sleeping face._

She noticed the lack of frown on his forehead. Now, what stood out most were the dark circles under his eyes, perfectly visible on pale skin.

A wave of tenderness that washed over her was so strong that Ino had to bit her lip to not make any sounds and be back in control.

_That's right; the one who got the most tired, is Neji._

She kneeled by the bed, brushing bangs of hair from his forehead with trembling hand.

_Feel safe and sleep; even if just tonight._

_For tonight, I'll be watching over you.

* * *

_

"You stay here. I'll go inside." A curt voice brought her out of dreamland. Ino glanced at her leader, remembering the past night's events.

Neji woke up in the morning, pretending not to notice her body slumped on the wall by the bed. Just as usual, he got up swiftly and prepared to finish their job. Ino followed, also not feeling like talking with the Hyuuga. Silence is sometimes better than words.

And that was it.

"Why am I only standing outside while you do all the work? I'm not weak!" That was the casual conversation they had before every mission. His answer was always the same.

"Someone has to be, in case I'll miss one of them. Not my fault Konoha is short of jounins and there are only two of us in the group. Besides, that's an order."

Ino sulked a little, while he made a use from his eyes and scanned the area. "Stand from the South side of the building. Someone had to warn the bastard, because there are many people inside. With weapon. They are likely to run to the South exit. I'll attack from the North."

Ino nodded and jumped on branched towards her position. Neji followed her a little with his eyes, an uncharacteristic glimmer of anxiety in white orbs. When she positioned herself comfortably, the man turned towards the entry, not making any sound as his feet neared the object.

As expected, the guards surrounding his mission aim, were mere bandits. Not even ninjas. Certainly, not someone who could match with a well-skilled Konoha jounin. The real problem was the amount of them.

Not wasting anymore time, the Hyuuga jumped right into the center, using his Kaiten to shove opponents onto the walls, crashing them. If they had no shinobi ability, it should be enough to make them unconscious. His assignment was to kill one, particular person not a whole bunch.

The person that was now trembling violently in the corner paralyzed by shock.

Inwardly, Neji shook his head at the easiness of accomplishing this mission. A metallic, sharp object appeared in his hand. The man couldn't even scream at the quick attack.

With a swift motion, the mission ended. And still nothing between them changed, except themselves.

What the prodigy failed to notice, was the big man, well equipped with weapon who run towards South exit.

* * *

Ino pouted, hearing the crashing noise coming from the house. Neji always did everything by himself, never letting her have some of the fun.

_Booooooring._

Her brain did a turn when something like a knife slashed her arm. She twirled, surprised, only to notice an enemy-no, it wasn't a ninja. She couldn't detect any chakra. Just a random, hired guard.

She smirked a little and gracefully landed on her feet, right before he made another slashing move. "Bye, bye" she said in a sickly sweet tone as her fist made contact with his nose. The fighter was send flying backwards, crashing some fancy fountain with his muscular body. She smiled with self-satisfaction, turning around to return on her position-only to be met by a familiar sight of someone's neck and collar. Glancing upwards, her blue eyes were met with a stern glare.

Ino flinched. Did she do something wrong this time? But then, when her eyes traveled carefully to the direction of his glare, she notice that it was the still bleeding cut on her arm. Nothing deep; nevertheless still hurt a little.

Then, his eyes turned towards the body lying in the water and Ino had to use all her will not to back away. The killing lust that emanated from Hyuuga was so strong that she could almost see his chakra flaming red.

Before she could question the strange behavior, he already turned towards the garden gate. The mansion they were currently in, was pretty huge.

"Come on," He tossed a mere glance over his shoulder, "Let's get back before someone comes here and our cover will be blown."

They quickly made it into a secluded street. Before Ino could react, Neji had draped his arm over hers.

"It's to hide your blood. If I was shirtless, it would look a lot more suspicious."

Ino nodded, scooting a little closer to him than necessary. She inhaled. _Definitely nice scent..._ she breathed deeply, moving in harmony with the Hyuuga. His grip on her tightened, piloting her through crowds and making sure no one could touch her _too_ intimately.

They made it to the hotel quicker than the blonde wanted. After the door closed behind her, she moved away only to be dragged to the bed.

Chakra slowly seeped from his hands to her wound, healing it almost immediately. The strange, tensed silence that surrounded them got impossible to stand. Ino blurted out the first thing that came into her mind.

"I didn't know you had medic abilities, Neji."

"All members of my clan are blessed with great chakra control. It'd be a waste not to use it, so everyone learns at least the basics of medical treatment." All two sentences were said without him looking at her. Ino slowly began to grow frustrated. Come to think of it, he never looked at her while speaking about something else than missions. He didn't even hand her the cookies face to face!

"Hey!" she snapped, "Look at me when I'm talking." When he still acted like he hadn't heard, Ino simply grabbed a strand of his hair and forcefully turned his pale face towards her, stopping his healing process halfway.

That's when it happened. Their faces got close to each other..._too close_. Something was bound to happen. It didn't matter if it was Ino or Neji; or both of them.

What matters is that at this very second their lips connected.

That's what everyone calls a kiss, right? When two lips are connected, a wave of electricity washes over you and you just can't seem to live without getting more...

_More...more...more...MORE!_

So, when you can't survive without getting more of it, your mouths part, right? Tongues dance with each other and you feel like your souls speak by connected lips mouth, their messages going straight to you heart only to be returned with more heated passion, right?

_Right. Oh, so totally right._

Well, if this is how a kiss feels, then that's just the thing Neji and Ino experienced. Everything described was in there and even more. Unspeakable things. For, don't actions speak louder than words?

Ino's hand slowly traveled to Neji's shirt, lifting it a little and letting fingers tickle hard muscles. She was really getting into the moment and needed _everything_ he could offer. By the way his fists were tangled in her hair, her _leader_ felt the same.

Or maybe not. The kiss was broken and, slightly panting, Neji commanded with his stern voice. "Ino. Stop this."

Her heart felt like a smashed bug. "Why?" she managed through tight throat. And it sounded like a squeak in her ears.

He sighed, still tightly holding her hair. "Because we can't. Not yet. Not now. Even though I want you"-here his grip turned possessive-"...it isn't right to Konoha and our families. We're comrades on a mission and I'm your leader. Rules of my clan and Konoha Military Force do not allow-"

In silent understanding, she brought a finger to his thin lips. He got the hint at once and quieted down. Grip on her hair loosed and his hands went down to her back instead, pushing her into his muscular torso.

"Couldn't you... just for one night pretend that there are no clans, no rules...no Konoha? Only us?" Her hand drew circles on his body monotonously. He pushed her body even closer to his, his hand wandering to her waist.

""If that's what you really want...then I don't need to pretend. Because I'd sacrifice everything and break every rule for you, if needed. Besides," He slowly brought his head down to hers, his warm breath whispering last coherent words this night, "You're the only one who means something to me."

And this is it. Actions speak louder than words, true? True. But, when you combine actions and words, my friend, you'll speak in the loudest, most clear way.

And there's no way in hell your call remains unanswered.

* * *

A/N: Please review?


End file.
